Episode 1727 (5th January 1993)
Plot Frank is back working. Zoe asks him to stop drinking and he promises that today is a fresh start. Zoe is sceptical. Lorraine is leaving Lynn's and going back to live with Carol. Michael is glad to see her go. Kathy has been exercising Dark Star. She asks Frank about the future of the stables. Frank tells her not to talk to Kim and that he has made plans. Kathy walks into the stables and finds Kim there. Kim asks her to speak to Frank about the stables and then asks Kathy to get some of her clothes for her. Kathy has to tell her that Frank has cut up her clothes. Lorraine arrives home. Carol is so pleased. She realises that Lorraine has grown up while she has been away. Carol and Lorraine thank Lynn. Kathy warns Kim to stay away from Frank. She also reminds her that she will not work for her anymore once this is all over. Jayesh and Sangeeta are being taken for a walk by Rachel. Michael is watching the house. Carol and Lorraine get to know each other again. Neil suggests to Kim that they both go and live in his flat in London but she wants to stay in Beckindale. Michael watches as Jay, San and Rachel set off on their walk. Kathy treats Nick to lunch in The Woolpack. Zoe finds Frank having a lunchtime drink. She is furious. They start to talk about Zoe's future plans but she just wants to look after Frank for a while. Mark asks Archie to show him how to take care of the Spitfire. They are on Demdyke Row when Seth walks past. He tells them that he has come home to see Meg. Archie thinks that this is strange. Lynn wants to know all the gossip from Home Farm. Seth asks for some brandy for Meg in The Woolpack. He refuses a pint from Eric and everyone wonders what is wrong. Kathy asks about Nick and Julie. He is taking her out tonight. Michael follows the walkers. Zoe calls to see Archie. Kim and Neil confirm their feelings for each other. Kathy comes back to Home Farm to find that Frank has sold all Kim's horses to the abattoir. She is appalled and appeals to Frank to reconsider, but Nick reveals that they were never going to take the horses in the first place. Frank sees sense, but tells Kathy to get rid of all the horses by the end of the week other wise he will shoot them. Cast Regular cast *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Lorraine Nelson - Nicola Strong *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Peter Whiteley - Sam Walker (uncredited) *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Kim Tate - Claire King *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Jayesh Parmar - John Leary *Sangeeta Parmar - Razia McGann *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Neil Kincaid - Brian Deacon *Elizabeth Pollard - Kate Dove *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards Guest cast None. Category:1993 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes